John x Reader: Movie Night
by CaliginousHarpy
Summary: When John opens up to you about his feelings late one night, you get a little surprise.


**[WARNING]: THIS IS A LEMON FIC, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

A/N: This is actually my first fanfic so I do hope you enjoy it! Also, please leave any comments, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

It was a usual Friday night for you. Every Friday, you and a couple of your friends would meet up at someone's house and have fun together. Tonight was movie night, although you and your friend, John, were the only ones awake now. Dave had a little too much to drink and passed out shortly after consuming his drinks. Your friend Jade fell asleep beside Dave, limbs spread across his torso. Rose and Kanaya... you have no idea what happened to them and you were sure you didn't want to know anyways. The two went upstairs hours ago and never came down... cod knows what they're up to...

So it was just you and Egbert left. It was a tad unnerving, since it was just you and your crush alone, you've developed strong feelings for him over the years since you two met. John wanted to watch the 1997 _Titanic_, even if he wasn't one for romance movies. He kept rambling on about Leonardo DiCaprio or something, but you weren't really listening. You just kept watching John's movement as he put the movie disc in the DVD player. You couldn't help but notice what smooth, muscular arms he had. You never really understood why John would hide his attractive body under t-shirts and hoodies, he barely ever went shirtless. As he came back you both made yourselves comfortable before the movie started. A little into the movie, you startled feeling more uneasy than before. You shuffled around nervously. "What's wrong _?" he tilted his head slightly. "Oh nothing, I'm just trying to get comfortable..." you murmured. John stared at you for a moment and then arranged himself against the far end of the couch with a pillow on his lap. "_, you can lay on my lap if you're uncomfortable... I don't mind." you scooted over to where John was and laid your head down on him. You were glad he couldn't really see your face, since you were blushing a deep red.

You two were enjoying yourselves, chatting about little things and laughing at each others jokes while all snug and cozy on the couch. Either of you barely paid attention to the movie, until Jack and Rose's sex scene in the cart. Although the scene was rather brief, you sat up to admire the love and passion the young actors put into it. You glanced over at John, who seemed expressionless with his glasses lit up from the t.v. screen. You wondered what he was thinking about when you glanced back at the screen. The young couple, nude and sweaty from love making, shared a lover's embrace. 'How nice' you thought. You wished you had someone to share a lovely moment like that with... You suddenly felt an odd sensation, as if something was close to your face. You turn around quickly, only to hit your face against your friend's. "Aw shit" you held your head in hopes to stop the pain. "Oh gosh _ are you okay!? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to startle you please forgive me!" John panicked. "What were you doing anyways?" you waited for a response. "Oh well.. I was just checking to see if you fell asleep or something..." John shifted his eyes around. "Oh... well don't worry John, I'm wide awake..." you two sat quietly for a couple of minutes until John broke the silence. "Have you ever wondered what it feels like?" he looked too embarrassed to continue the conversation. "What's the 'it'?" you asked, although you had a hunch about what it was about. "You know..." he gulped "...sex?" he looked away from you, too ashamed to make eye contact. "Oh John, calm down. You don't have to feel embarrassed to talk about this sort of thing, I understand you're growing up and developing...feelings, we all are." The fact he was 18 and still embarrassed of the sex talk was pretty cute, you had to admit. "I know it's just that Dave always talks about sex and how awesome it is and...well, I'm kind of jealous.." "John..." you sighed "You shouldn't have sex because of peer pressure..." "Yeah, yeah I know... but it's not just that, _" you raised an eyebrow "What else is it John, you can tell me." You scooted close to your friend and put an arm around his shoulder to show your concern and support. "Well..." he began "...there's this girl I really like- **no**, _**love**_ and I can't stop thinking about her..." your heart sank "Aww is that what this is about, that's so cute John!" you lied. "But since Dave kept telling me about… you know... sex, I kind of stated having thoughts, terrible thoughts and now they won't go away and I feel like a terrible person for thinking such things." he hid his face in his hands. You sat there and listened silently, wishing you could say something to ease his pain. "And even worse..." he started up again "...she's one of my good friends and she probably doesn't even feel the same way!" he sounded as if was about to cry. "Oh John... you should tell her..." "There's no point anymore, she already knows everything now..." he turned away from you. "Wha- John what are you talking about?" that's when it hit you. You sat there dumbfounded, were you really that slow? "John... is that girl... me?" he looked back at you and gave you a weak smile. "Well... you know every thing now _, I understand if you don't feel the same and please don't hate me for all my sexual thoughts about you, I promise I'll stop..." "John..." he looked up at you "You don't have to worry... I feel the same way about you..."

You both stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until you noticed John was leaning towards you again. You were so tired, you barely registered what was about to happen. John's face was right in front of yours now. "Joh-" he cut you off with his soft lips. The kiss was weak, since you were both very tired, but very sweet none the less. The kiss deepened as he began to wrap his arms around your waist. You couldn't believe what was happening, it felt too good to be real. You gasped as John moved his hands up to your bosom. You moaned quietly while he massaged your boob and continued kissing you. He removed his lips from yours and made his way to your neck. You really wish he didn't. He found your most sensitive spot and began to suck on it, causing your moans to become louder and more frequent. You tried your best to be quiet, you didn't want to wake up Dave and Jade, it'd be pretty embarrassing if your friends woke up to you and John in a heated make out session.

Your session became hotter as John began grinding you. You could hear him making small grunts of pleasure, which only turned you on even more. John raised your arms over your head to remove your shirt. He slipped the bra straps from your arms and removed the clasps, tossing the bra onto the floor. After sucking and biting your sensitive spot he moved onto your breast, suckling and licking the nipple. The pleasure was unbearable, you couldn't control your self. "J-John..." you moaned "Don't you think we should take this somewhere more private?" John paused and scooped you up. He quickly made his way upstairs but quietly to not wake your sleeping friends.

He peeked into his door way for any signs of Rose or Kanaya, but the room was empty, they must have gone to another room. John let you down and you two quickly entered the room. He pinned you against the door and you two continued to make out. You wrapped your legs around his torso. John firmly placed a hand on your rump and carried you to his bed. He put you down while he removed his shirt and pants. Watching him strip was a sight to surely behold, you got all hot from watching his little strip tease. "Hehehe what? Like what you see?" Hearing John say it so seductively was enough to send waves of pleasure to shiver down your spine, how you eagerly awaited his sensual touch. You crawled to the edge where he was at and pulled him onto the bed. It was your turn for control now. You pinned him down while you kissed his neck like he kissed yours. After you were satisfied with his small cries of pleasure, you made your way downwards, leaving him light kisses to tease his body. You stopped where his underwear was and looked up at the young man, who looked as if your just betrayed him. "_, please continue..." John pleaded, sounding as if he desperately needed you. You removed his boxers to reveal his hardened member. You grabbed it with one hand and began to lightly rub the tip. This caused John's moans to get louder. With a smirk on your face, your lowered your self down and began to lick it gently, moving your hand up and down. You began to pick up your pace while John squirmed more and more. Before he could release he got up and pinned you down, regaining control.

He began to put himself on top of you and unbuttoned your jeans. He pulled them right off and quickly began rubbing you outside your panties. 'Holy shit this is hot' you thought. Just as you thought the ecstasy reached its peak, it only escalated when John began to go inside your undergarment. He paused and slowly slipped your panties off, you gave the tease a pouty face in response. "Geez... so impatient..." he chuckled. He continued rubbing you, making sure he got all the right spots. He tried to quiet your moans with more kisses. He inserted a finger inside of you, causing you to open your mouth in surprise. He slithered his tongue in and began to explore the inside of your mouth. He inserted a second finger. This was feeling way too good, it was getting ridiculous. On the other hand, Egbert's years of piano playing finally came in handy. It was been rumored that pianists were pros with their hands and John was no exception. He was like the master of hand maneuvering as his digits frequently slipped in and out of you, only for the pace to pick up. You began to arch your back and whimpered with pure bliss. This signaled him to remove himself from you. "John!" you whined. He gave you a devilish smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not through with you just yet" he flipped you over so you were on your knees. He spread your legs apart and slowly inserted himself into your virgin lair. "Hnnng John" you cried. John began gently thrusting himself into you while bending over to go back to sucking your neck. "Yeah _, do you like that?" he whispered in your ear. You were too focused on the pleasure to answer. He must have taken it as a 'yes' since his rhythm became increasingly fast. "Ooo-ooooh" you screamed. You were just about ready for the climax and it seemed that John was too. His grunting became louder as his pounding became more erratic. You lost it, you let your body get consumed by an orgasmic wave while you screamed John's name. John shortly came after you, filling you with his hot, sticky juices. He collapsed on the bed. You turned yourself over and snuggled next to your new lover.

[THE NEXT MORNING]

Dave nonchalantly walked into the room and threw your shirt and bra at John, which the two of you left downstairs and forgot about last night. "Way to go Egbert but holy shit I could hear you two in my sleep. Trying keeping it down next time, would ya'? I'm gonna need a whole fucking team of therapists to forget what a heard last night..." Dave shut the door and his footsteps faded with him. "Oh man..." John blushed "I'm really sorry about last night _, I didn't mean to take it that far..." John frowned. You kissed John on the forehead and ran your fingers through his hair. "Well how about next time, you take it even further?" John blushed and buried his face in the corner of your neck. "I love you _." "I love you too John." You two cuddled in bed and shared your very own lover's embrace, just like Jack and Rose.

From downstairs, you could hear Dave. "Hey everyone, Egbert got the boob last night."

"SHUT UP DAVE"

[END]


End file.
